Elves
Category:Races Category:Under Construction Elves are a race of tall and graceful humanoids who have an intrinsic and powerful connection to nature and magic. Physical Description Elves are varied in appearance depending on their particular sub-race, but they have several unifying features. Generally, they are around five feet in height and weigh approximately 100 pounds. They are considered to be more graceful then humans, and have more angular faces and pointed ears. Skin, hair and eye color is dependent on their subrace. Subraces Elves are broken down into the 5 following subraces. High Elves High Elves have the palest skin within the subraces. They are usually dark haired and have dark blue or green eyes. High Elves are the most common elven subrace and the ones found most often in Gairn due to their ability to live and work near other races that many other elven races often look down upon. Aquatic Elves Aquatic Elves are rarer in Gairn and little is known about their culture. They are said to live in great underwater cities, though none are located near enough to the coast to have been discovered by men. They are rumored to be the tallest elven subrace, being nearly 6 feet. Their hands and feet are slightly webbed to help them swim, and they have a set of gills on each side of their neck. Their skin and clothing is commonly deep blue or green to match their dark watery surroundings. Wild Elves Also called Green Elves, they are among the oldest races in Gairn and are the most savage and wild of the elven subraces. Their skin tends to be darker then that of the High Elves, and their hair color can be a range of dark browns and blacks to darker greens that can be found in the forest. Wild Elves are generally broken into nomadic tribes, and rarely come into contact with other races. They are notoriously untrustworthy of beings not of their kind, looking down on other races with disdain. They are most comfortable with armor and weapons made from natural things, and prefer working with hides and wood rather then steel. Dark Elves :See also: Drow Dark Elves, or Drow, are a subterranean-dwelling subrace of elves. They're skin color ranges from dark gray to black depending on the purity of their blood and their eyes are white with no pupils. Feared by most for their mysterious culture and naturally evil tendencies, Drow are rarely seen in areas where good and lawfulness reign. Night Elves Preferring the title Moon-born, Night Elves are a more magically inclined elven subrace. They are identifiable by their slight build, reddish skin and golden eyes. They gather their energy from moonshine and starlight and therefore favor a more nocturnal existence. Homelands Coming soon. Culture Elven culture varies between subraces. The High Elves are friendly and helpful to all they meet, while the Wild Elves view other races with suspicion and disdain. All Elves have deep ties to nature and great affinity for magic. Most prefer living in secluded natural environments rather then busy cities, but many have assimilated in different areas successfully. Religion Elves have a varied pantheon of deities that control important aspects of Elven cultures and traditions. Notable Elves * Queen Alhumara - Current queen of Orna * Nebel Fornaur * Fa'arma Fornaur - Chieftain of the Merek Longe * Faethowenn Elmglade - Queen to Great King Oren * Aldrey Wōdinaz